The present embodiments relate to a transmission method and a transmission device for at least two magnetic resonance signals.
In magnetic resonance tomography, images having a high signal-to-noise ratio may be detected by local coils and transmitted (e.g., over a wired link) to an evaluation device for further processing. A large number of local coils may be present. If a separate cable is laid for each local coil, this represents an extremely high cabling requirement.
According to the approach known from US 2009/286478 A1, two magnetic resonance signals are transmitted per cable. In principle, this procedure may also be extended to more than two magnetic resonance signals. With this method, the conversion is performed by a corresponding transmission device that is arranged in proximity to the local coils.
The known transmission method already works well. However, the bandpass filters are tuned to the Larmor frequency. A separate transmission device with correspondingly configured bandpass filters is therefore used for each Larmor frequency.